A Love Story
by Cartoonlover2010
Summary: What happens when Norbert first girlfriend comes back into his life? Gives Treeflower a run for her money.
1. Chapter 1

A Love Story

Chapter 1

The scene is a beutiful spring day in the Golden Pond.

The birds are chirping and the flowers are bluming.

Norbert and Daggett are in the kitchen looking through the mail that had just arrived minutes ago. Most of it is junk mail and Norbert is just tossing it a side.

"Hmm.. junk, junk junk..." Norbert trailed on.

But one post card got his attetion that caused him to scratch his head in confusement.

"Thats odd." He said.

"Eh.. whats odd?" Daggett asked looking over his shoulder.

Norbert pushed his brother off of him and looked at the post card again.

"This post card. All it says is ready or not. But there is no name no address." Norbert said.

"Ooh, that is odd."

"Yeah and you would know." Norbert laughed.

Daggett just looked at his brother confused as always. Norbert just tossed it a side and looked at the clock with a grin and a sigh.

"Well Dag a ling ding dong. I would love to stick around but I have to go meet up with my love of my life Treeflower tonight. So dont wait up." Norbert said as he walked out.

Daggett just gagged when he heard that. He did not care for her at all. Mostly because how she treated Norb over the years but also shes just a spooty girl. He just stormed up to his room and slammed the door behind him.

As soon as Norbert walked away two beavers a boy and a girl showed up.

They are the boys old class mates Cooper and Faith. Faith has curly light brown hair, tan fur with green eyes, wearing an El Grapadura green hoody, an Oxnard Motova tank top under, a black skirt and boots. Cooper has light brown fur, wearing a sports jersey.

Faith is really nervous to see the boys again.

"Faith, you gotta calm down." Cooper said as he rang the bell.

"Easy for you to say. Youre not going to tell youre ex that you still have feelings for him." Faith said.

Just then the door opened and Daggett gasped.

"Cooper?" He asked jumping up and down clapping excidetly.

Cooper and Daggett was best friends during highschool. They did a nerdy handshake and hugged.

Faith laughed and shook her head at the twosome.

"Hey Dag." She said.

Daggett ignored her as he and Cooper talked about all the newest Musclar Beaver comics. Faith looked around the room and then back at the boys.

"Is Norbert home?" She asked.

She didnt get an answer and didnt really feel like listening to them talk about comics so she just walked out.

"Where did she say?" Daggett asked.

"Who cares! Shes just my sister." Cooper said.

Daggett laughed at that. Finally somebody that aggreess with him.

"Girls are just nothing but trouble."

"You got that right brother." Cooper said.

They high fived each other and looked back down at the comic books.

Norbert had just arrived at Treeflowers house, he pulled out the springy doorstop thingy that she gave him awhile ago. He kissed at, once he got to her door he saw a note on her door with his name on it.

He just got a bad feeling about it a d sure enough when he read it, it was a dear John letter to him, he just broke down crying.

"Treeflower... why..." He cried.

Faith is walking around the forrest getting a feeling about everything.

"Where can Norbert be?" She asked with a cough.

Shes been trying to get rid of this cold for a few days now. Shes really exsited to find Norbert again. They have a very long past together, best friends turned boyfriend and girlfriend and then married for 2 months after highschool. But since they was both just kids at the time it didnt work. But they still act like they are together when ever they get together.

She spotted Berry and some other animals up ahead and walked over to them.

"Excuse me," She said.

They looked over at her.

"Hey, Beaver sister. What can I do for you?" He asked.

Her green eyes widen and she gasped when she saw it was thee Barry Bear. She is such a big fan of his music and goes to all of his concerts. She quickly shook the thoughts out of her head and calmed herself down.

"I'm Faith..." She trailed on.

Just then Bing came out and ran around her like crazy.

"Oh wow super cool! Norbert talks alot about you.." He said.

Faith blushed and smiled when he said that and brushed the hair out of her face.

"Really? Um do you know where I can find him?" She asked.

"Sure beaver sister, Hes probably at his baby dolls Treeflowers house." Barry said.

Faiths mood changed when she heard that, she did not like her at all. She only heard bad things about her from Norbert. And she just doesnt understand why he keeps taking her back.

"Are you kidding me? Shes no good for him! And who names their daughter Treeflower? Thanks anyways." She said walking away.

The boys just shrugged and contuined to talk to themselves.

Norbert is on his way home just sobbing, not watchinh where hes going. He walked into somebody or something.

"Umph." They both said.

Norbert scratched his head and looked up and saw Faith dusting herself off.

He gasped and smiled.

"Faith?" He asked.

She looked over and smiled at him.

"Hey Norby." She answered back.

The two some got up and hugged each other tight.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Just moving here actually." She said.

"No way! Why didn,t you tell me?" He asked.

"Didnt you get a post card lately?"

Norbert paused and scratched his head.

"All I got was a very strange post card that said ready or not."

She just raised an eyebrow at that as she couldnt believe that he didnt figure it out.

"Yeah, think about it Norby. Ready or not..." She said.

Just then it hit him like a ton of bricks and he smacked his forhead. It was there saying as kids.

"Ready or not here I come. Of course I cant believe that I didnt figure it out." He said.

She just luaghed and then she could tell that something was wrong and he was crying.

"Oh no. What did she do now?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Uh.. what are you talking about?" Norbert asked hiding the letter behind his back.

"Norb, you cant fool me. I know when something is wrong. Youve been crying."

He just sniffed and looked down, she saw the lettere from behind his back, and grabbed it from him.

As she read it she couldnt believe that she had the nerve to do it over a letter. He heart broke for him; and she looked up at Norbert who was starting to cry again.

"Oh Norb, I am so sorry about this. I know how much you loved her." She said while patting him on the back.

"Whats wrong with me? Why does she keep doing this to me? I loved her with all my heart." He cried.

Faith didnt like Norbert talking like that and sat down next to him.

"Norbert look at me hon. There is absoltulty nothing wrong with you. There is so'ething wrong with her. The way that she treats you... I'm not going to talk about it. Cause you already know how I feel about her. So tell you what, how about the two of us have a Treeflower free day. We're not going to talk about her all day long. And to make sure that you dont. Give me youre paw." She said.

Norbert looked at her strange.

"Why?" He asked.

"You need a distraction..."

He then started to cry again.

"Thats how we met I..." He cried.

She just grabbed his paw and put a rubberband on it.

"Eh.." Norbert asked looking at it.

"When ever you think about her, I want you to snap it."

"Are you nuts! That will hurt." Norbert said pulling away.

"Thats the point Norby. The more you think about her the more it will hurt. Until the pain goes away. Now come on, I just know the thing to do." She grabs his paw and dragged him away, he kept snaaping the rubberband.

Minutes later they arrived at a arena where El Grapadura was performing.

They got to their seats. "I still cant belive that you actually got tickets." Norb said.

"I didnt. I took Coopers tickets." She smirked.

Norbert chuckled and shook his head. "He,s going to be so mad."

"What else is new?" She laughed.

The bell rang and her cell phone was going off, she just ignored it.

When the announcer started talking it got his attetion.

He thought it sounded fimaler but couldnt figure it out.

"Norb?" She asked.

He scratched his head in confusement.

"That voice it sounds familar. But I cant think..." He said as he tried to figure it out.

Faith looked at the paper to see if it says and she said his name. But that didnt help, Norbert grabbed his paper and gasped at the picture.

It was one of Treeflowers old band members from back in the day, he started to snap the runnerband again, until his eyes filled up and broke down crying.

"Hes one of Treeflowers old band members. We... sang a song together..." He cried.

Faith rubbed her forhead and sighed. "Of course he did. Come on time for plan b." she said.

She took a last look at the arena and walked out.

Their now at a theme park and her cell phone is still going off from her brother, she just turned it off and looked at the crying Norbert who is waiting in line for a ride.

"Does this remind you of everything?" She asked.

Norbert sniffed and shook his head.

"Nope." He said.

"Good." She replied.

They smiled at each other and was up next to get in the seats. When they did the guy who was in charge of the ride reconized Norbert. It was the bouncer from the festival.

"Hey, didnt you and the one beaver girl perform at the awesome beaver pond rock festival together?" He asked.

Faith just gleared her green eyes at the guy, cant she get one break? And she was just waiting for Norbert to break down again and with in minutes he did.

"Gee thanks alot." Faith said.

"Whoa, I'm sorry... I didnt mean too..." The guy said.

"Treeflower..." Norbert cried.

The tan girl sighed and rubbered her head again.

'I'm getting a head ache.' She thought to herself.

She cleared her head and grabbed Norberts paw again.

"Come on Norby. I know where this is heading." She said.

They walked aways from the ride and the bouncer just shurgged.

Now they're sitting near a pond with a few bottles of yahoo and a box of jalopeno poppers between them. Faith takes a sip while listening to Norbert talk about Treeflower. They did this all the time when they was younger, just sit and talk.

He has a stick in his right paw and is twrilling it around in the water in circles.

"I just dont get her Faith. One minute she wants me and the next she doesnt want anything to do with me." He said,

She coughed again and took a sip of the yahoo.

"Most girls do that to make sure that youre paying attetion to them. But then again you know how I feel about Treeflower. So Im not going to say anything else." She said.

Norbert smiled and shook his head. "Thats what I like about you Faith youre up front and dont play any games. I always know what youre thinking. Just by looking at you, youre just easy."

"Hey!" She said shoving him.

"Not like that... I meant..."

He was just used to have Treeflower yell at him over it, that he's not expecting what she did.

Faith just laughed and hugged him. He wasnt used to this reaction at all, it took him by surpise.

"Oh Norby, I know what you meant. But you have known me for literally forever. So that might have something to do with it." She said while taking a sip of yahoo again.

"No, I doubt thats the only reason." He said.

"Maybe its because we was married for two months as well." She coughed.

Norbert laughed and took a sip of his yahoo. "Those were some crazy two months."

"Very crazy." She laughed.

They then both reached for those jalopeno poppers at the same time and looked at each other. The sparks are still there between them and looked away.

Faith took a deep breath and was about to tell him everything, when his phone started to ring.

He grabbed it and looked at it, with a smile and gasped.

"Its Treeflower! She wants me back!" He exclaimed.

She put a finger next to her head like a gun and pulled the trigger when she heard that, and put a smile on her face when he looked at her. He was happy so she bite her tongue about it.

"Oh wow. Dont keep her waiting Norb." She said.

"Thanks! Its great to see have you back Faith! And you really should do something about the cough. I knew that she would change her mind." Norbert said hugging the phone.

'Gee I wonder why. Probably because thats what she always does.' Faith thought to herself.

She watched as Norbert ran off to her house, she grunted as she fell back on the ground.

"Oh I can't believe that he went back to her." She said.

She then pulled out her necklace to show her wedding ring on it, she kissed it.

She then turned the phone back on and answered it.

"Yeah yeah Coop. I'm coming back..." She coughed.

She hung up and put it back in her pocket, grabbed the bottles and the empty box and threw it in the trash. And headed back to her home.

To Be Contuined...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Faith had picked everything up and tossed it in the trash, headed back to her home.

She is feeling very disgrunted about everything. Also couldnt believe that Norbert ran to her again. When it sould be the oppisite. Treeflower should be the one doing that.

She shook the thoughts out of her head and headed inside.

Once she did she saw Cooper and Daggett still playing Muscalar Beaver.

Cooper who had just ran inside spotted his defeated sister.

"So I take it, it didnt go very well." he asked.

She just shoot a look at him like dont even start, as she kicked her boots off and headed to her room.

Cooper just shrugged and went to contunie playing with Daggett.

Faith just broke down crying by her door.

Norbert had arrived at Treeflowers house feeling on top of the world. He got his best friend and his girl back. She handed him a cup of yahoo.

"Babe, I just knew that you would come back." He said cheerful.

She just nodded her head. 'I had nothing better to do today.' she thought to herself.

Norbert sat down on her couch, and took a sip. She poured a cup for herself.

"Boy what a great day today turned out to be. I got my girl and my best friend in the same day." He said.

Treeflower looked at him weird. "What?" She asked.

"Faith is back. Isnt that great!" Norbert said.

She drops the glass on the floor which caused it to smash into tiny pieces.

"Faith as in youre x everything Faith. The girl that you always say that is the one that got away Faith..." Treeflower asked.

Norbert gulped at that and grinned. "Yeah..." He said.

Treeflower narrowed her blue eyes and crossed her arms.

"I think its time that I meet this girl." She said.

Norbert cleared his throat and walked over to her.

"Of course babe. First thing tomorrow I'll introduce you two." He said.

Treeflower never met this girl but didnt like any girl you likes Norbert.

The next morning Daggett and Norbert are eating breakfeast when the doorbell rang constantly.

"Who the spoot is that?" Daggett asked from his bowl of shreaded oaks.

Norbert smiled. "Thats probably my love Treeflower at the door, love sick sigh." He said.

"Spoot! What does she want this early."

"Well spoot for brians she wants to meet Faith."

When he said that Daggett chocked on his spoon and was gagging.

"Norby. Norby." He coughed.

Norbert ignored him and got up from his seat and walked to the door.

To his surpise Bing was there.

"Bing... What a surpise." Norbert said.

"Norbert you gotta come and see this really cool fun thing that Cooper and Faith are doing."

Norbert just took off with Bing not thinking about Treeflower coming over.

All the forest animals are gathered around as Cooper and Faith are running around, jumping and doing flips. Faith had ran up a tree and did a back flip back down. Cooper was right behind her and they did back flips together. She then ran past Norb and smiled at him.

"Hey Norb." She said.

He smiled and waved back as the two beavers took off into a distance, climbing and jumping over everything.

Norbert was really impressed by Faith, had a big grin on his face. Which Stump and the others noticed.

He then looked at his friends confused.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing Brother Norbert." Berry said.

Minutes later Faith and Cooper come back on skate boards everybody starts clapping. They jump off their boards and bowed.

"Thanks, you see us this afternoon. We have a full show going on." Cooper said.

Faith grabbed her water bottle while Norbert walked over to her.

"Wow Faith, when did you learn to do that?" He asked.

"I told you I started a new hobbie after our dirvoce was finalised."

"Yeah I thought that you meant something like collecting stamps."

"Norbert when have I Ever collected stamps?" She asked.

"Good point." He added.

As the two of them are talking Berry and the boys was watching them, looked away when the twosome spotted them.

"Well I better head back and change." Faith said.

"Okay, see you later."

They was about to hug but backed away.

"Im all sweaty right now. Bye." Faith said.

Faith and Cooper walked away and Norbert watched as she walked away.

And quickly shook the thoughts out of his head and turned to his friends.

"Beaver brother feel like playing some football?"

"Sure." He replied.

Daggett walks out with his muscalr Beaver outfit to play with Cooper again.

When he saw Treeflower standing there.

"Hey Dag, is Norb home?" She asked.

"Citezin, I have no idea who this Norbert is."

"Very funny Dag. Just tell Norbert that Im here and ready to meet Faith."

"Hes not here spoot head!"

"Then where did he go?"

Daggett shrugged and then saw the boys playing football and gasped.

"Theyre playing with out me!" He exclaimed.

He took off running with Treeflower right behind him.

Norbert has the ball and threw it to Stump.

"Hey spoot heads thanks for inviting me." Daggett said.

"Sorry Daggy waggy this was sort of a last second thing. We watched Faith and Cooper did their thang..."

Daggett gasped. "They did it? Why didnt you tell me Spoot!" Daggett said throwing a rock in the growd and it hit Truckee.

"Why you long tail..." Truckee said.

He went running to Daggett and the two of them startec to fight.

Norbert timed out the game.

"We,re down a player.." He said.

Treeflower wasnt very happy with Norbert right now.

"So she was here huh?" She asked with her arms crossed.

"Yeah and then you just missed her. Im sure that she,ll be right back."

"Really? How come you didnt invite me to the game then?" She asked.

"I just told you... This was just a last second thing."

"Or is it because I'm a girl and you think that I wouldnt like football.. or is it you didnt want me to meet Faith."

Norbert looked at her and shook his head.

"Yeah, thats it Treeflower. Did you even want to play?" He asked.

"No you know that I dont like football."

Norbert just shrugged and rubbed his head.

"What ever were still two players short." Norbert replied.

"Not anymore youre not." A voice said.

Everybody looked behind and saw Faith and Cooper all dressed in their football gear.

Norberts grin reappaered and Treeflower narrowed her eyes as the girl walked up to the boys.

"Alright, now we can finish the game!" Norbert said.

Truckee and Daggett came fighting back, Truckee walked away.

"Dont do that ever again. Im going to big renee." Truckee said.

Faith and Cooper looked at them confused.

"Dont ask." Norbert said.

Treeflower cleared her throat and walked between Norbert and Faith.

"Norby arent you going to introduce me to youre little friend." She said flicking her eye lashes.

"Oh yeah, Faith this is Treeflower. Treeflower this is Faith." Norbert said.

Faith smiled and put her paw out.

"Nice to meet you Treeflower."

"You too Faith. I,ve heard so much about you."

"You too."

They both chuckled nervously and smiled.

"Lets play!" Daggett excalimed.

"Dont worry Treeflower I,ll be on the oppisite team of Norbert. If that makes you feel better." Faith said.

Treeflower just stood back and watched.

Barry threw the ball to Norbert and he caught it, he started to run to the goal.

Faith was right him catching up with him, she jumped and grabbed him. The two of them tumbled together, and she pinned him to the ground.

"Ha! I still have it." She laughed.

Norbert smiled too and they looked at each other close enough to kiss. But Treeflower ran to them, pushed Faith off of him.

"Come on Norby. How about the two of us do something alone." She said flicking her eyelashes again.

Faith rolled her eyes at that, Norbert sighed and followed Treeflower.

"Are you kidding me? All she has to do is flick her eye lashes and hes mush? Thats not right." She exclaimed.

Barry and the boys walked over to her.

"Easy there beaver sister. Norbert is just in the love bubble."

"He never acted like that with me."

Cooper grabbed his sister paw.

"Come on sis. We have to get ready for the show. See you later Dag man." Cooper said.

Faith just complained about the whole thing, Barry shook his head.

"Beaver sister has got it bad for him."

Norbert and Treeflower are back at her house.

Shes not happy at all, and Norbert was only waiting to get his head bitten off.

"So Faith huh?" She asked.

Norbert nodded his head. "Yeah thats Faith and her brother Cooper."

Treeflower walked over to him with a big grin on her face.

"Norby, you know I like you right?" She asked.

"Yeah I know babe."

"Good. Then screw it up." She said.

"What does that mean?" He asked.

"Norb, if I have to tell you. Youll never know." She said.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked.

She paused and looked down.

"Actually, I have a headache. So I think that I'm going to take a nap."

"Then why did you bring me here?"

"Just go Norb."

"Alright, I was going to see if you wanted to come to Cooper and Faiths show with me."

"What show?"

"Its what they was practing this morning. They invited everybody to see it."

Treeflower took a deep breath and shrugged.

"Sure why not." She replied.

An hour later they all arrived at a building, a huge line to get in.

Daggett is jumping for joy, he is so excited that Cooper is going to show him how its done afterwards.

"So what excatly is this?" Treeflower asked.

"Its called wall jumping I think." Norbert said.

"Yeah yeah yeah. They do these really cool tricks on a trampoline. And the coolest thing is that theyre going to teach me how to do it!" Daggett clapped.

"Just what you need. More ways to destory the dam." Norbert said.

They walked to their seats and sat down. The lights went out and a spot light went to Faith and Cooper on the top of a wall, tnat has holes in it.

Faith noticed Treeflower was there and shook the thoughts out of her head.

Music started to play and Cooper was the first to jump off the wall, he then jumped through one of the holes, Faith was next and she did a few summer saults and jumped up and Cooper leaped throw another window, she grabbed a pole from the top and did a few hand stands with one paw, let go and landed on the trabolone, and jumped to the top of wall, along with her brother. They bowed and everybody clapped, Treeflower rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

'I can do that.' She thought to her self.

Minutes later they all arrived to the stage and are telling them how awesome the show was.

"Show me!" Daggett exclaimed.

Cooper nodded his head and let Daggett up on the wall. Daggett looked down and fainted.

"Did you want to learn too Norb?" Faith asked.

Before Norbert could respond Treeflower stepped in.

"I would." She said.

Faith smiled at that.

"Alright. I,ll start with something easy."

"Oh no, I want to do what you did." Treeflower said.

"Um that took me a year to do. I dont..."

"I can do it."

Faith just shrugged and sighed.

"Alright, follow me then." She said.

Faith and Treeflower walked up the stairs and are up on top, stepped over Daggett.

"Alright Treeflower you want me to show you first. Step by step or.."

Treeflower just pushed her aside.

"Hey!" Faith exclaimed.

Treeflower jumped down and then grabbed the pole.

Faith stood up and jumped down off the wall and climbed down.

Norbert and the others are talking, she walked over and joined in.

Treeflower was stuck and couldnt get free.

"Uh Faith alittle help here?" She asked.

"Just jump Treeflower." She replied back.

Treeflower looked down and hugged the pole tight.

"I cant.." She said.

"Dont worry, we'll get somebody to help you." Faith said.

They was all walking out of the buliding leaving her alone. Daggett lookd up and laughed at her.

The lights went out and everybody was gone.

"I hate that girl." Treeflower said.

Hours later everybody is sitting next to a camp fire Faith is sitting next to Norbert.

"Alright, since Dag couldnt think of a good part of a story last time. I thought that we'll pick up from last time. And since we got two new parts to add.. Faith why dont you go first." Norbert said.

She was about to say something when Treeflower came walking up to them.

"Treeflower.."

"Gee thanks for waiting for me." She said.

Faith looked at her. "We got the janitor to help you."

"Yeah well his lift broke and so we was stuck up there. Move over." Faith said pushing Faith out of the way.

And then she sat down next to Norbert who just shot her a look, Faith dusted herself off and sat next to her brother.

"So what are we doing?" She asked.

"Faith was just about to tell us her part of the story."

"And I know just what to say now. Anyways, what Double Beaver Agent didnt know was that his lady friend is a double agent..." She trailed on.

The scene changed to the agents and Treeflower grabs the steath weenie, and rips out his heart.

"You wouldnt need this anymore." Treeflower laughed. He breaks down crying.

She phones Doctor Daggett with his new side kick loser boy, a blimb coms flying by and a ladder pulls down, she climbed up and flew off laughing.

Agent Beaver stopped crying and pulled himself together.

"I know just who to call." He said.

He pressed a botton on his watch.

The scene changed to an office and you see three girls standing by the desk. Faith, Vanity and Wanda.

"Babies, Double Beaver needs youre help." Berry said.

"Got it Barry. Angels move out." Faith said.

They ran to the car and took off.

Minutes later they arrived at the scene of the crime where Agent was waiting for them.

"Double Beaver we meet again." Faith said.

Double beaver smiled at his old friend and hopped into the car.

They then took off after them.

"How are we suppused to catch up with them?" He asked,

Faith just got a grin on her face and laughed.

"Easy peasy." She said.

She hit a botton on the car and out came two jets and they took off even faster.

Doctor Daggett and his sidekickes are now on foot as the blimb had got a hole in it.

Loser boy looked behind him and saw them catching up.

"Doctor, they,re right behind us again!"

"What?" Doctor askd.

Ms. Rind rolled her eyes. "He called the angels. Like he always does." She said.

"Were almost catching up with them." Agent said.

"Dont worry I got this." Faith said.

She hit another botton and something comes flying out at them. They go sliding on it, the breif case went up in the air and everybody gasped.

Back to the camp fire.

"And then." Faith said.

Norbert had busted out laughing at that and Daggett and Cooper looked angry.

"Oh man the taterboys live on." He laughed.

"You said that you wasnt going to bring that up again." Daggett and Cooper whined.

"That was a long time ago."

"Yeah Dagski get over it." Norbert said.

Faith started to laugh and then coughed some more, she grabbed her bottle of water and took a sip. Norbert whipped the tears off his eyes and sighed.

Treeflower just gleared at Faith. Who all of a sudden wasn,t feeling well.

She turned to her brother. "Are you hot?" She asked.

"No." He said.

"Man, I,m baking here." She whispered.

She pulled her hoody off to show her tank top, along with her necklace with her wedding ring.

Norberts eyes widen when he saw the ring. He saved up for all year to buy that for her after highschool.

Treeflower cleared her throat and grabbed Norberts paw.

"Come on Norby. Lets be alone." She said.

Norbert looked at her weird, sighed.

"Fine. Talk to you later guys." Norbert said.

As they was about to walk away Faith got up.

"Norbert wait!" She exclaimed.

As she jumped down, she then got dizzy and Cooper caught her.

"Faith, are you okay?" He asked.

Norbert looked at her worried for a second.

"Huh, yeah I'm fine. The forrest just did a 180 on me. Thats all." She replied with a laugh.

Treeflower pulled on his arm and dragged him away, she then fainted into her brothers arms. Stump being a doctor looked her over.

"..." Stump replied.

"Okay, I,m going with you. Talk to you later guys." Cooper said.

He picked up Faith and him and Stump walked away.

Barry and the others looked at each other concerned.

Back with Treeflower and Norbert.

"Alright Treeflower. What did I do this time?" He asked.

"Gee Norb, I dont know. Why dont you tell me." She asked.

Norbert shrugged. "It could be a number of things. Just tell me so I can say sorry and we can move on."

"You couldnt keep youre eyes off of her."

"She almost fainted. You saw her."

"Not only that its like when ever shes around. Im invisible. You let her go first in the story.."

"You already told youre part. Thats why."

Treeflower paused and sighed.

"Norbert if I ask you something. Will you do it?" She asked.

"That depends on what it is." He said.

"I want you to stop being friends with her."

Norbert just has a stunned look on his face.

To Be Contunied..


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Norbert just looked at his love in total shock that she actually just said that to him.

Faith had been his friend for years, he could never do that to her.

"I beg you're pardon?" He asked.

She crossed her arms and narrowed her blue eyes at him.

"You heard me. Shes nothing but trouble. And I dont want you any where near her." She said sternly.

"Are you for real? Shes been my friend longer then anybody. You know what, I,m not talking about this anymore.I'm done." He said.

He stormed out of the dam and Treeflower started to yell things at him as she threw a vase at him. That it smashed into tiny pieces.

'I am NOT losing to Faith.' She thought to herself.

Norbert arrived back at the spot and was shocked when nobody was there.

"Eh... where did they go?" He asked scratching his head.

He then spotted Truckee getting out of the Big Renee, and quickly ran to him.

"Truckee! Wait up!" Norbert said out of breath.

The shrew kissed his truck and turned around and saw Norbert.

Norbert finally caught up with him trying to catch his breath.

"What happend? Where did everybody go?" He asked concerned.

"Just took the beaver lady Faith to the hospital."

Norberts heart stopped and gasped when he heard that.

"Faith? What happend? Is she okay?" Norbert asked.

Truckee shrugged. "Dont know. I just dropped her and Stump with her brother off. Everybody else went home I take it." He replied.

"Oh my spoot. I gotta get there. Thanks Truckee."

Norbert took off in a rush, Truckee shrugged and smiled at his truck.

"I,ll never understand them."

He hit the alarm on his truck and kissed it good night as he walked away.

At the hospital Faith is laying on a bed wearing a hospital bed playing with the up and down botton. Cooper is trying to get her to eat something.

"Come on sis. You have to eat alittle bit." He said pushing the tray closer to her.

She stopped and looked at him like he was crazy, pushed it away.

"Have you seen what,s under there? I could make a better meal, and I cant even cook. And why am I still here? I,m fine. I just got a little dizzy thats all. I just want to go home and forget all aboug today." She said looking out the window.

"They will let you go as soon as you eat something." He said trying to tempt her with the food.

She shook her head at him and rolled her eyes, and sighed.

"Can you just go and ask Stump whats taking so long."

"Faith, I,m not leaving you're side."

She smiled at her brother, gave him the big puppy dogs eyes that she had mastered as a kid.

"Please..." She begged.

Cooper sighed and chuckled nervously.

"I KNEW that would come in and bite me someday. Dont go anywhere."

"Like I have a choice."

He then got up from the chair and walked out of the room. Looking around and didnt see Stump at all.

He pulled out his Muscaler Beaver walkee talkee that he and Dag shared.

Back at the dam, Dag is playing with his El Grapadura action figure when the walkee talkee started to beep.

"Muclar Beaver do you read me?" Cooper asked.

Daggett quickly ran to it and put his outfit on.

"Musclar Beaver here, go ahead Speedy."

"No update on the citizen yet. Still waiting for the doctor."

"Okay, thanks crime fighter. Keep in touch." He said.

He hung up and the door bell rang. He womdered who that could be, he walked over to it and answered it.

There was Treeflower standing all dressed up.

"Is No..." She said.

Daggett just replied no and slammed the door on her.

Treeflower was taken back by that.

"Well where did he go then?" She asked.

She shrugged and walked away.

At the hospital Cooper is waiting for Stump to come back, when Norbert came running out to him.

"Cooper." He said.

"Norbert, what are you.."

"I came as soon as I heard. Where is she?" Norbert asked out of breath.

The light tan beaver pointed to the room, Norbert nodded his head and walked over to her room.

Inside the room Faith is looking at the food. Shes hungry but not that hungry.

"Ew. This is disgusting." She said pushing the tray away.

Knock on the door, she kept playing with the bottons again.

"Unless you're Cooper telling me that I can leave. Im already gone." She simply replied.

Norbert opened up the door and Faith got a huge grin on her face.

"Hey you." She said.

Norbert walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Hey trouble."

He walked to the empty seat and sat down next to her.

She acted hurt when he called her that.

"Me trouble? I'm not the one who is ditching his girlfriend." She teased.

Norbert shrugged.

"Dont worry about that. She'll get over it. I know that you dont like her. But there has to be a better way to get me."

"Very funny Norbo. But they,re not letting me go. Until the tests come back."

"Really? And you have no clue..."

"Not a single spooty clue. And it is so annoying." She said with an irrated sigh.

Norbert sighed and placed his paw on hers and smiled.

"Well I'm sure that it will be soon. This reminds me of the time you broke my leg.." Norbert teased.

Faith gasped. "That was an accident. You told me to hold on to you while we went on the rope. If you hadnt let go of the rope. We wouldnt of fallen and you wouldnt of broken you're leg. So dont go blamming that on me." She laughed.

They started to laugh and Faith spotted Treeflower looking through the window and sighed.

"Norbo, why dont you go. I think Treeflower is waiting for you." She said pointing to the window.

Norbert looked back and saw her, then looked back at his friend.

"No, I'm going to stay here, as long as you're here." He said.

She smiled at him, as much as she wanted him to stay. He wasnt going to be any good here. Besides she didnt want that girl any where near her.

"Tell you what Norb. I'll call you when I'm free." She said.

"You promise?" He asked.

She did a beaver salut. "Beavers promise." She said.

Norbert laughed at her doing it, its like highschool.

"Okay wow." He laughed.

"What? Did I do it wrong or something?" She asked.

He shook his head and chuckled.

"No, oh boy. No you're just really lame. Thank you."

"Oh gee thanks. Picking on a sick beaver. Thats really low Norb." She threw back at him.

"Youre just faking it. I know you are. Its not going to work babe." He laughed.

"Go, before they make you eat this spooty stuff."

"Okay, but only if you..."

"Norby, I told you. I would call you or show up at you're place."

"Alright."

The two hugged and Faith looked back at Treeflower quickly let him go. They paused and looked away.

"Later Faith."

"Bye N." She waved and watched him walk away to Treeflower, her heart broke and had tears running down her face.

'I love you Norb. Why cant you see that?' She thought to herself.

Norbert walked out to Treeflower who was still all dressed up.

"You going somewhere?" He asked.

"Well I didnt like the way we ended things earlier. So I thought that.."

Norbert paused and looked back at Faith who is just sitting the room alone.

"Not in the mood Treeflower. Maybe some other day." He said walking away from her.

She couldnt believe that he just said no to her, quickly took off running to him.

Faith hit the pillow with a fist. "Aurgh! I cant believe that she just took him like that. I cant stand that girl! Oh look at me Im Treeflower I think Im so hot and cool. Even though I change my carrer and personalty all the time. Give me a break. Shes just a liar, pathetic. Where the spoot is the doctor or my brother. I need to get my mind off of stuff." She said.

She reached over to her bag and pulled out her ipod and started it up. She soon dozed off with Avirl 'Girlfriend' started to play.

The scene went fuzzy to a dream scene..

You see Norbert and Treeflower walking around paw and paw with Faith and her best friends Vanity and Wanda in the distance. The girls are wearing punk style clothes, goofing off. While Treeflower isnt acting all prissy, Norbert keeps looking back at the girls. Treeflower pulls Norbert away from them and walked away.

The girls are looking at them like theyre crazy when they started to sing. Faith looks around and spots a kid with a skate board and runs and gives the kid some money and skates over everybody and things out of her way, and lands right in front of Norbert. Norbert has love sick eyes and he starts to follow her but Treeflower grabs his arm and pulled him towards him with a kiss, but Faith steps infront of him and shoves her in the pond, Norbert and Faith walk away paw in paw.

The song ends and you see Faith sleeping in the bed with a grin on her face.

"Norbert." She said.

Back with Norbert and Treeflower in the dam, hes a nervous wreck. Just totally walking around in circles thinking about Faith.

Which isnt going well with Treeflower who is sitting on the couch looking very annoyed.

"Norby, why don't you sit down and relax." She said.

"Not until I know that she's okay. I mean why wouldnt they just let her go home?" He asked.

She smiled and got up from the couch, gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Norbert wasnt affected at all by it. He just kept thinking about Faith.

"Not now Treeflower. Just why dont you go home. I'm going to be here all night. Waiting for a call."

He walked away from her and Treeflower was shocked by his reaction. That never happend before.

'Okay what just happend?' She thought to herself.

Back with Faith who couldnt sleep with all the nurses coming in and checking in on her.

"Need anything sweetie?" A nurse asked.

Faith took a deep breath and trying not to snap.

"Yeah, you can tell me that I can go home now."

"Oh sorry. Not until the doctor..."

"Yeah yeah I know." She replied.

The nurse fluffed up her pillow and smiled and walked away, Cooper walked in after thr nurse as Faith tried to get up.

"Whoa! Hold it sis." He said blocking the door.

Faith threw a pillow at him. "Relax dork, I'm just..."

She started to get dizzy again. "Whoa."

Cooper ran to her and caught her.

"What?" He asked.

"The room just did a 180 on me." She laughed.

"Back in bed sis. Mom and dad will be here soon." He said helping her back in the bed.

Faith is getting annoyed by this. She didnt want anybody to fuss over her.

"What? Coop, that wasnt nessary. I mean... I'm probably just starving. Which is why I fainted... As soon as we get out of here I'll be fine."

Cooper was just about to say something when the door knocked and in comes their

mom and dad walked in. With all of her favorite food.

"Somebody order room service?" He asked.

Faith smiled and we mouth watered as she smelled it.

"You're awesome." She said.

Her dad put all the food on a tray next to her, Faith shoved the food in her mouth. She was soo hungry.

"So Faith, I hear youve been talking to Norb." Caroline said.

Before Faith could respond Stump walked in.

"Oh Finally Stump." Faith said

"So Stump, what's the verdict?" Cooper asked.

Stump looked over the papers again.

"..." He replied.

"What? Oh come on Stump! There is nothing wrong with me." Faith said.

He pointed out a bruise on her arm, she just looked down at it confused.

"What bruise? I actually didnt know that it was there. I probly just bumped into something,"

Stumped just studied it, everbody looked at each other confused.

Back with Norbert just looking at the phone. Waiting for it to ring.

"Norby, how about we..."

Treeflower flicked her eyelashes at him.

"I just want to know what is going on with Faith."

She rolled her eyes at that.

"Oh Norb, I'm sure that she's fine."

"Then why isnt she home?"

"I dont know."

"Thats it. I'm going to call her." He was about to grab the phone when Treeflower dragged him away.

"Come on, I'm taking you out for a few hours."

She dragged him away as he held onto the phone for dear life.

"Nooo, she might call me." He cried.

Faiths mom and dad are sitting in the hallway while Stump was looking over her. Her mom is just going crazy.

"A bruise? A bruise? Thats why they're not sending her home?"

"Caroline dont be jumping to conclusions.." Dusty said,

"This is just freaking me out."

"Its probably nothing."

He said rubbing her back, Caroline just looked at her daughter and son talking in the other room.

"I just need to be with my baby." She said.

Stump then walked out of the room and they looked at him.

"Can she go?" Caroline asked.

"..." Stump replied.

Norbert and Treeflower are sitting in a theater. Hes not paying attetion to the movie, and he looks over at her.

"I'm going to the restoom." He whispered.

Treeflower just sighed and rolled her eyes.

"What ever." She said.

Norbert walked out and Treeflower angerly took a sip of her pop.

As soon as he walked out, he grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Faith.

In the hospital Cooper had just left due to Faith shoving him out, she grabbed her phone out of her purse.

"Helloo?" She asked.

"Hey babe, are you home yet?" He asked.

Faith sighed. "Nope, still here."

"Thats insane."

"I know Norbo. I am so bored. Theyre just doing alot of tests. And my parents are hoving around me.."

Norbert sighed and Treeflower was watching from a distance.

"You know what? How about I come by and pick you up and take you to that all you can eat jalopeno pepper restuarnt."

"Ooh I wish I could. What are you up too?" She asked.

"Nothing really. Me and Treeflower are just watching a movie. I woukd rather be with you." He said.

Treeflower just has the green eyed monster glearing at Norbert.

Back with Stump and her parents.

"What are you talking about? My daughter is not sick! I was just in there. Shes just ready to bust through the window to go home. " Caroline said.

"Caroline!"

"I mean, what is wrong with you people. Do you poke and prod anybody that gets here with a cold? Just sign the papers so I take her home."

"Doctor tell us about the bruise?"

"This is crazy? Her brother and her get rough once in a while. "

"..."

He talked doctor which was really confusing.

"Will you speak english? What is wrong with my daughter?" Caroline asked.

"..."

They both gasped and looked at each other.

"Luekimia? Cancer? No, no.. This can't be happening. She can't..." Caroline cried.

Stump walked away and her mom ran away to the bathroom with her dad behind her.

Faith is wondering where everybody is when Norbert walked into her room,

Faith busted out laughing.

"Oh Norb, youre girl is going to be so mad."

Norbert shrugged and closed the door behind him.

"That may be, but I just think that its spooty that they haven't let you go home yet."

"Tell me about it. And I still have no clue whats going on,"

"I,m surpised that none of youre family is in here?" He said looking around.

"Yeah, I kicked Coop out and I have no clue where my parents are. I just dont get it why they dont let me out." She said laying down.

Norbert smiled and got an idea.

"Then lets go. What,s the wrost that could happen?" He asked.

"I better not. My parents woukd freak."

"True.."

The two of them started to chit chat about the past.

Caroline and Dusty walk up to the door, whipped the tears away.

"Norb, can we talk with her?" Dusty asked.

Norbert nodded his head.

"Yeah sure. I need to get back to Treeflower anyways."

The twosome hugged and he walked out, her parentsbsat down next to her. She could tell that something was wrong.

"Whats wrong?" Faith asked,

Caroline took a deep breath. "The doctor found something in a test."

"With me? What?"

Caroline and Dusty looked at each other.

"Honey, you have lukimia."

Faith gasped in horror.

"Cancer? Am I going to die?" She cried.

"No. No. No. We are going to fight this okay?" Caroline said.

Faith broke down in tears and everybody sat around here and hugged her.

To Be Contuined..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning Norbert and Daggett are in the kitchen eating breakfeast. Norbert hadnt slept at all. With the phone glued to his paws. His eyes are blood shot from not sleeping. The phone rang and he quickly answered it.

"Faith?...Oh hey mom... I thought that you was Faith... She's back here but in the hospital from the last time I heard... No nothing so far... I am so worried mom. You guys dont have to do that... Okay, see ya then." He hung up the phone and looked at his brother who has his face into the ceral bowl.

"They're cominh over today." He said.

"Ooh, that's nuts! We,re not the ones that are sick. And why the spoot are they coming here? She has her own parents." Daggett said from his bowl.

Norbert rolled his eyes at his brother. "Hello earth to Dag. They're best friends with Faiths parents."

"Oh yeah now I remeber."

"Good, now I'll go alert the media about it. I just wish that she would call me." He said sighing and looking out the window.

Cooper is walking around the dam and spots Faith in her room infront of her mirror messing with her hair and getting frustated.

"Aurgh!" She exclaimed.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Do I look like I,m okay? My hair cant do anything with it! Well in a few months I wouldnt have that problem huh? Going to be bold no fur or hair. Who knew that cancer would cure my bad hair day." She joked.

Cooper didnt know how to respond to that kind of jokes.

"Faith uh.. that,s not funny."

She sighed and grabbed a hair clip and placed it in her right side, turned to her brother and hugged him.

"I know. I'm sorry about that. I just don't know what else to do." She said.

He hugged his sister back and looked at her.

"Did you tell Norbert yet?" He asked.

"No, how can I tell him something that I cant even say yet?"

"You want me to go with you?" Cooper asked.

She nodded her head with tears in her eyes.

Down stairs Caroline is making breakfeast for everybody. Trying to keep her mind off things. If she didn't she would break down in tears. Dusty is reading the morning paper, Cooper and Faith walked into the kitchen. Caroline got a big grin on her face and started to act all cheery.

"Faith! Good morning sweetie. You want me to make you anything? Yiure favorite breakfeast prehaps?" She asked with a smile.

Faith smiled back slighty and shook her head.

"No, I'm good thanks. Food is kind of gross right now. Um.. I'll be back."

Her mother freaked out.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Relax mom, I'm just going to Norberts house."

"Oh no, I think it will be better if you just call him and tell him." Caoline said.

"How can I tell him something like that over the phone?" She asked.

Dusty put his paper down and turned to his wife.

"Caroline, let her do this. She needs to do this." Dusty said.

Caroline took a deep breath and turned to her daughter.

"Okay, but before you go. Take this water bottle incase you get thirsty. And have you,re phone on all the time. If you get hurt or dizzy." She said handing all that stuff to her.

Faith laughed at this. "Wow, you,re making it sound like I'm going on a long hike. Its just around the corner to his dam. Afraid that I'm catch my death out there?" She joked.

Dusty and Cooper looked at her with an ouch look on their faces, and groaned.

"Too soon?" Faith asked.

"Way to soon." Cooper replied.

"Sorry." Faith answered back.

She grabbed her purse and headed out of thr dam, Caroline broke down in tears in Dustys arms.

Norbert is walking around the dam in circles when the door bell rang. He ran to it only to see his family.

His smile faded alittle and sighed.

"Mom, dad. I told you that you didnt have to come." He said.

"Yeah I know. But we just had to." Mom replied.

Stacy and Chelsea walked in with their little pet Gizmo. Norbert closed the door behind them as they sat down on the couch.

Daggett walked in and quickly ran to them.

"Mom, Dad!" He exclaimed.

They hugged each other.

"Hey Dag, you wanna see the poo spot again?" Lenard asked.

Daggett clapped happily as Stacy and Chelsea ran over it again and again.

Norbert rolled his eyes and his mom walked over to him. She knew that him and Faith have a strong connection to each other and this not knowing is killing him.

"You still love her dont you?" She asked.

He was about to answer when he spotted Faith and Cooper walking up to the door.

He quickly answered it before they could ring the bell.

"Faith! They finally let you go huh?" He asked.

Faith just smiled and knoticed his family in there.

"Oh you have company over. I'll just come back later." She said.

She was about to walk away when Cooper grabbed her arm and pushed her into Norbert.

"Hey Dag, you want to play Musclar Beaver for awhile?" Cooper asked,

Daggett looked from the couch and nodded his head excidly.

"Yeah.. Yeah..." He clapped.

He ran to the closet and came out in his coustme and the two boys took off.

His mom could get the hint and cleared her throat.

"Is youre family here?" She asked-

"Yeah, they,re back at my place." Faith answered.

"Come on guys. Lets go visit them." Mom said.

The four of them walked out, Norbert looked at his best friend.

"I was so worried about you. But I'm glad that everything is okay. And we can get back to normal." He said.

Faith took a deep breath and walked right up to him, gave him a big passionate kiss on the lips. Which totally shock Norbert, she pulled away and hes in totally lovey stage with hearts in his eyes.

"Eee..." He trailed on.

She smiled at him. "I love you Norb. Always have and always will. So come on lets go do something really fun." She said.

She grabbed his paw and was about to walk when he snapped out of the trance and knew something was wrong.

"Whoa Faith. Slow down there. What,s wrong?"

"What makes you think that something is wrong? I love you and want to be with you." She said.

He wasnt buying it, he could tell just by looking in her eyes.

"Faith, I know you. And what evers wrong. You can tell me and we can fix it." He said holding her paw.

She broke down in tears and shook her head.

"No you can't. You can't fix this Norb. I have lukimia." She cried.

Norbert just stood there in shock, not knowing what to say or do.

Daggett and Cooper are out playing well Dag is but Cooper cant get his mind off everything.

"Speedy, youre not into this patrol huh?" Musclar Beaver asked.

Cooper shook the thoughts out of his head. "Huh? Sorry, I just have alot on my mind."

"Well, snap out of it Speedy. We super heros have to be alert at all times."

"Supergirl has cancer." He answered.

Daggett stopped in tracks and looked back at his sidekick in shock.

Faiths parents and Norberts are talking together. Stacy and Chelsea are playing with Chloe and Simon Faiths little siblings.

"Cancer? Oh my gosh! Caroline, I am so sorry." Mom said.

"Hows Faith doing with it?" Lenard asked.

Caroline shrugged. "She doesnt really talk about it. She makes jokes about it. Shes not taking it seriously. I wanted her to stay home and rest. But shes determed to go and tire herself out." She said.

"We saw her at the boys.." Lenard replied.

The kids are playing with their toys.

"So whats going with sister Faith?" Stacy asked.

Faith had babysat them before and they are very close like sisters.

Chloe who was dark fur like Cooper and Simon looks like Faith.

"We dont really know yet. Grandma dropped us off here this morning." Chloe replied.

"But what ever it is. It can't be good." Simon replied.

They looked back at the grown ups then contuined to play.

Norbert shook his head in disbelive and narrowed his eyes at her thinking it was a joke.

"Thats not funny Faith." He said.

She whipped the tears off her face and looked at him.

"I'm not. Cancer. I have cancer." She cried.

Norberts heart fell in his stomach and put on a brave face. He grabbed her paw and walked her over to the couch and sat down next to her.

"Okay, well the first thing is. You're not going to die. I'm not going to let you die. We are going to beat this together." He said kissing her paw.

She smiled and looked at him. "We? But what youre girl?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

He shrugged. "Dont worry about that Faith. I'm going to be through this with you all the way. So whats first?" He asked.

Faith took a deep breath and sighed.

"Well I start chemo this afternoon." She replied.

"Wow, already?" He asked.

She nodded her head.

"Yeah Stump said that its best to just get the worst over with." She said.

"Thats Stump for ya. He's always thinking about others." Norbert said.

A long quite pause between them and Norbert bit his lip trying not to cry.

"So uh.. how are you really?" He asked.

"Im freaking out Norb. And it doesnt help that my parents are hoving over him and my mom watching me while I sleep. Acting like nothings wrong. But uh.. we can just forget about I said." She said.

Norbert shook his head and put his paw on her face and looked at her.

"Faith, I love you too. I never stopped." He said.

They was about to kiss when her cell phone went off.

"Thats probably my mom. Telling me to go home and rest." She said.

She grabbed her phone and sure enough it was.

"Hi mom... Yeah, I'm coming home now..." She said.

She got up and her and Norb walked to the door, she walked out. Once she did Norbert grabbed a key thats shapped as a heart out of his pocket and walked to a wall, put the key in and a secert room appeared. He walked in and it was a big shrine to his relationship to Faith. Much bigger then Treeflowers. With pictures of him and Faith as kids, to teens, prom pictures and finally their old wedding picture. With his wedding ring on a mental. He just broke down in tears.

He hugged the mental for dear life when the ring fell on him.

"Ee.." He said.

He looked at ring and held onto it tight. He knew what he wanted to do.

Faith is walking home when she bumbed into Treeflower.

"Oh look who it is. The girl who thinks she can steal my boyfriend from me."

Faith rolled her eyes this is something she really didnt want to deal with, kept walking.

"I am soo not in the mood for this."

As she walked away, Treeflower grabbed her arm. "Aw whats the matter. Did my Norby break youre heart? Did he tell you that I was his one and only."

"Actually no the oppisite. He told me that he loves me. Has he ever told you that?" Faith asked pulling away from her.

"What? No, youre lrying!" She yelled.

"I dont care if you believe me or not. You can just ask Norb. But I have more important things to worry about then some crazy multi personalty chick."

She started to walk away wheb Treeflower tackled her to the ground.

"Ahh." Faith exclaimed.

She pushed her off of her and got up.

Daggett and Cooper came on their skateboards and bike. Spoted the girls glaring at each other. They quickly ran over to them and pulled them apart.

"Hey hey! Knock it off! Faith are you okay?" Cooper asked his sister.

"Of course shes fine. Shes nothing but a boyfriend stealing jerk."

"You know what. I couldnt of stole him unless he wanted to get stolen. And I guess you never had him in the first place. Other wise it wouldnt be so easy for him to tell me that he loved me." Faith replied.

Daggett gasped when he heard that. He was soo thrilled about that. Treeflower was no good for Norb any ways.

"Come on Faith, I'm taking you home. You stay away from my sister!" Cooper exclaimed.

Faith and Cooper walked away and Daggett got a big grin on his face and started to laugh.

"Youre tail is cooked." He laughed.

"Oh we'll just see about that."

Treeflower took off to Norb and Dags place with Dag right behind him.

Norbert is in his secert room looking at a ring box with a big smile on his face.

"Ah, nothing like true love. Love sick sigh." He said.

He then heard Treeflower and Daggett coming from a distance.

"Eh.." He wondered.

He quickly got out of the room, and locked it up. Placed the key around his neck as Treeflower and Daggett ran in.

"Whats up guys?" He asked confused.

"You wouldnt believe what youre friend Faith just told me Norby. She said that you still love her. Can you believe that?" Treeflower asked.

"I can." Daggett added.

Norbert paused and looked down and back at her.

"Norby no." Treeflower pleeded.

"Treeflower she needs me. You dont. You have made that point over and over again."

"Norby, you can't do this to me. What are you talking about?"

"Shes really sick."

Treeflower didnt believe that for a second.

"What? No shes not. We almost got into a fight earlier."

Norbert couldnt believe that and shook his head in disgrace.

"What? Never mind. The truth is she has cancer. I never stopped loving her. I was just fooling myself thinking that I could be with you."

"What? Norby dont you see what shes doing? Shes playing you to get you back. As soon as she gets you. Shes not going to have cancer."

He couldnt believe that she just said that. She doesnt know Faith like he does.

"Wrong, shes not faking it. She could never fake something like this. So just leave and go on one of youre adventures. Where you change youre personalty and carreer again." Norbert said as he walked out of the dam.

She just stood there dumbstruck over what just happend. Daggett is just loving this.

"Ha! And dont let the door hit you where the sun dont shine." Daggett said as he pushed her out and closed the door on her.

"That just didnt happen. I know shes faking and I'll prove it." She said as she walked away.

She arrived at Faiths house and saw the door opened up. She quickly hid behind a tree as Faiths family all got in the car for her chemo treatment. As they drove off she spotted a window opened.

"Bingo." She replied.

She climbed up the dam and jumped into the window.

"My week as a circus trainer came in handy." She said out of breath.

She turned on a light and saw that she was in Faiths bedroom. It was all purple and black with pictures of her and Norbert on the wall.

"Boy somebody is opessed with the past." She mussed as she looked over them.

One picture stood out as it was taken just a year ago in Hawaii.

She looked at it closer and relized that it was just a week after she had broken up with him.

She just took it down and then spotted her diary on her dresser.

"Pay dirt." She said with a michevios grin on her face.

She laid down on Faiths bed and started to read it.

Norbert is with Berry and the rest of the gang.

"So how is youre baby doll brother Norbert?" Berry asked.

Norbert sighed and shook his head. "Shes scared out of her mind. I never seen her like this before. She has chemo right now. If something happens to her, I dont know what I'll do."

"Wow, you really love her huh?" Bing asked.

"More then anything guys. Now that I have her back in my life. I dont want to lose her." He cried.

They all hugged him as he cried.

"If there is anything that we can do for you and youre baby. Just let us know."

"Yeah yeah.. I'm sure that Wanda will love to take her shopping sometime." Bing said as he ran around Norbert.

"Yeah, me and Big Renee will help too." Truckee said while pulling up his pants.

Norbert smiled and looked at them.

"Actually there is something that you can do for me."

They all looked at him.

An hour later Treeflower had fallen asleep on Faiths bed when she heard car doors closing. She woke up in a gasp and ran to the window. They came home! She paniked and looked for a place to hide. She just quickly hid under the bed.

"Do you help Faith?" Caroline asked as Faith was walking in.

"No, I think I can handle it myself. If I get lost send in a search party." She teased.

As she started to walk up the stairs she got alittle light headed and almost fainted.

Cooper quickly ran up to her and caught her.

"Whoa." He said.

Faith chuckled and gave a thumbs up to her mom.

"I'm good." She said.

Cooper helped her up and Caroline smiled at her daughter trying not to cry.

Treeflower is still hiding under the bed when Faith and Cooper walked into her room.

"Do you want me to help you?" Cooper asked.

Faith looked at her brother grossed.

"Change into my pajama? I think I can handle that." She said.

"Good, I didnt want to help you anyways." Cooper teased.

"Jerk!" Faith said pushing him.

He walked out of the room and Faith sighed and walked over to her dresser pulled out one of Norbs old jersey. She then spotted the picture on the ground, picked it back up and kissed it and put it back up.

"Love you Norby."

Treeflower put her finger in her mouth when she heard that. Faith changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed. Holding the stuffed toy that he had won her years ago.

Norbert is in the dam fixing his suit in a mirror as his mom watched him.

"Oh Norb, I cant believe that after all these years you and Faith again."

"I know mom. Its been a long time coming. It just feels right you know. Now if you excuse me. I have to check on things with the guys." He said walking out of the dam.

He arrived at Faiths house and everybody is all hugging him.

"Shes up stairs sleeping." Cooper said.

Treeflower is crawling under the bed when she heard Norberts voice coming up.

She gasped. "Norbert?" She asked.

She quickly hid in the closet as Norbert knocked on the door.

"Yes, I'm still alive." Faith answered back.

Norbert peeked in and smiled.

"Thats good babe." He said.

He walked in and she smiled when she saw him.

"Hey Norb. Whats with the suit you got a hot date or something?" She asked.

"You can say that. How are you doing?" He asked.

"Bleh spooty. I have this really nasty taste in my mouth. And those flowers that Wanda picked for me are my sick." She said.

Norbert walked over to them and picked them up.

"You want me to throw them out?" He asked.

"No! That would hurt her feelings. Just sit them for away from me please." She said.

He sat them on the other side of the room.

"Hows that?" He asked.

"Better." She answered back.

He walked back over to her and sat down. "That bad huh?" He asked.

"Yeah dont sit too close to me. I have a feeling that me and the tolite are going to be best friends soon." She said.

"Aw, its okay I'll hold youre hair back when you toss youre cookies"

She broke down in tears. "I might not have any hair or fur. I'm going to look like one of those naked mole rats." She cried.

"Then I'll hold youre ears back. The point is youre not going to get rid of me. And I have a way to prove it." He said.

"What are you talking about?" She asked,

He smiled and held his paw out to her.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

"More then anything." She answered back.

"Good. Before we go I want you to put this blind fold on." He said.

As he walked out of the dam with her Treeflower crawled out and is angry as heck.

"Over my dead body." She said.

At the other side of the dam Norbert walked Faith to a corner where he takes off the blind fold and she gasped as she saw a romantic is a waiter at a table, Berry is at his piano. A canoe is sitting where Daggett is waiting for them.

"A little canoe ride and then I had ordered youre favorite meal."

Faith was just soo touched by this as he helped her into the canoe. Daggett had started to peddle when he started to sing.

Faith covered her ears and Norbert gleared at his brother.

"Daggett!" He exclaimed.

"I am no stoopy poopy beaver I'll show you my brother.." He sang,

Norbert chuckled nervously when he pushed him off the canoe.

"Ooh." Daggett said as she he swam up to the top.

Berry took over the music when he started to sing his smash hit 'Oh baby'

Treeflower had caught up with them and looked over as Norbert was pulling something out of his pocket.

"Oh no. Over my dead body!" She exclaimed.

She jumped into the pond.

Faith could tell that Norbert was really nervouse about something.

"Norby, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm more then okay. There is something that I wanted to ask you." He said.

He was about to get on his knee when the boat tipped over.

"Ahh!" They exclaimed.

To Be Contuined..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Norbert swam up first and looked around frantic for Faith.

"Faith?" He askes.

Seconds later Faith swam up coughing.

"Faith are you okay?" Norbert asked.

Faith coughed some more when she answered back.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick." She coughed.

"Okay, come on lets take you home." He said.

They swam to the shore, Norbert helped her out, and she covered her mouth and took off running behind the bushes where shes getting sick.

"Guess I better get used to that huh?" Norbert mussed.

Daggett spotted Treeflower walking away from the scene.

He growled. "That spoot head." He mumbled.

Cooper is playing video games in the dam when Norbert and Faith came walking in.

He dropped the remote and gasped as they was all wet.

"What happend?" He asked.

Faith was about to respond but she started to feel sick again. She takes off running to the bathroom.

"The boat tipped off right when I was just about to ask her." Norbert sighed.

"So, she has no idea?" Cooper asked.

Norbert shook his head. "None." He replied.

Daggett ran to Treeflowers house and started to bang on her door.

"Hey spoot head open up!" Daggett exclaimed.

Treeflower answered the door and smiled at him.

"Daggett, what can I do for you?"

"Dont give me that spooty stuff. I know what you did!" Daggett growled.

"What are you talking about Dag?"

"You tipped over the canoe of Norby and Faith. Dont deny it. Face it hes over you." He said.

Treeflower rolled her eyes. "Oh please, hes just using her cause I dumped him."

"Ha! What they have is true love baby. And youre nothing but yesterdays spooty trash."

"No, I'm Norberts true love and I'll prove it."

Daggett just started to laugh as he walked away from her dam.

"He will be mine by the end of the week." Treeflower said determend.

Norbert is in Faiths bedroom as she walked in from the bathroom in tears.

"Norby, I'm so sorry." She cried.

"Sorry about what babe?" He asked concerned.

"You set up the big romantic thing for the two of us. And I ruined it." She cried.

He walked over to her and whipped the tears from her face, and kissed her.

"Babe you didnt ruin anything. Come on lets take a nap." He said.

They both climbed into bed and laid down next together. Their paws hooked together, Norbert is holding her tight as if hes never going to let her go.

With in seconds they had fallen asleep next with each other.

Treeflower saw this with her ultra night glasses and growled.

"This calls for the big guns." She said looking at a picture of her and Norb from the festival where they met.

She got an idea and grabbed her phone and dialed a number.

"Hey, I need youre help with something." She replied.

The next morning Norbert woke up next to Faith. He has a big grin on his face.

'Love sick sigh, I can never get tired of this.' He thought to himself.

He kissed her forhead and slowly climbed out of the bed.

Down stairs in the kitchen Caroline and Dusty are drinking coffee. They heard somebody walking down the stairs. It was Norbert trying to sneak his way out.

"Ahem, morning Norb. Did you sleep well last night?" Dusty asked.

Norbert peeked in with a grin and chuckled. "Morning Mr. Beaver. Nothing happened last night?" Norbert reasuured him,

"Oh you dony have to tell us anything. The two of you are adults. But remember Norbert, she has cancer."

"Trust me thats the only thing that I can remember. Since she told me."

"Good, and I dont have to warn you that if you do anything to hurt her."

"That you'll make me vanish and make it look like an accident."

Dusty chuckled and took a sip from his coffee.

"Good you still remember from along time ago." He said.

Caroline elbowed him and smiled over to Norbert.

"Norbert, we trust you. So you dont have anything to worry about."

"But if you do." Dusty mussed.

Norbert gulped and slowly walked out of the dam, Dusty busted out laughing.

"That never gets old." He laughed.

As soon as Norbert stepped out of the dam he spotted Treeflower in a distance.

"Treeflower, what is.." He trailed on.

Out came Treeflower wearing her old hippie out fit, she totally made over the forrest to look like the festival.

"Well I wanted to show and tell you how much I care and like you. By remembering about how we first met and fell in love."

Norbert smiled as he thought about it.

"Those were good times Treeflower. Really good times."

"They dont have to end Norbert. We can go back to that time, I know that we still have feelings for each other." She said trying to flirt with him.

He stepped back and shook his head.

"Not anymore. I also remember that you dumped me for Truckee and then you treated me like a stranger."

She laughed as she brushed it off.

"Oh Norby, you know how I feel about you."

"Oh really? Hows that?" He asked.

She smiled and snapped her fingers out came her three friends from her band, and soon the music for 'I think I like you' started to play.

Faith who is just waking over to the kitchen looking rather green.

"Morning hon, do you want me to make you some of mine lucky .

She covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom, Cooper sat down in her place, and grabbed a fork.

"I,ll take them dad." He said as he grabbed the plate of pancakes and shoved them down his thoart.

"My son the animal food despencer." Caroline said shaking her head.

Just then the phone and everybody gasped at it. It could be Stump with the results from the chemo treatment.

Caroline ran to the phone and answered it.

Treeflower started to sing her part of the song and Norbert acutually thought about what the words to the song.

"So you just like me you dont love me?" He asked.

Treeflower looked at him confused. "What?"

"The song, you just say I like you. You dont say anything about love. So I was just wondering."

Treeflower had to think of a responce fast but before she could Faith came walking by.

Which Norberts attetion went to her.

"Faith what are you doing out?" He asked.

"Cant a girl just get some fresh air?" Faith asked.

Norbert could tell by the sound of her voice that something wasnt right.

"Faith did you hear back from Stump?"

She shrugged and looked down. "They uh... want to hold on the next chemo treatment. Apperantly, my uh.. cells arent high enough."

"So youre on a just wait and see now?" Norbert asked.

"Pretty much. Unless my dad finds another treatment."

"Babe, dont give up hope. We will fight this."

They kissed.

"Oh dont worry Norb. Im not a quiter. I will fight this to my dying days."

"Hopefully that wouldnt be for a long time coming." He said.

She then saw Treeflower dressed in her hippi outfit.

"Huh, I actually like you in that." She said as she walked away.

Norbert turned back to Treeflower and shook his head.

"I know a better song that I would fit myside of the story." He said.

He walked over to the keyboard and started to play Ce Lo Greens 'Forget you'.

Treeflower was taken back by his backbone. She never seen this side of him before.

As he kept walking away and singing she watched him walk into Faiths house.

"Fine! If he wants to spend his time with the cancer chick. Be my guest. I am so out of here."

She walks back to her house and packs her bags and took off by a taxi.

Hours later she arrived at a beach just looking at the ocean. Her phone has a picture of Norbert and she smiles.

"You will be mine again."

Years past and she is still at the beach, she looks around and spotted someone fimaler at the beach. Norbert who is setting up a stand, wearing his black speedo. She got a grin on her face.

"Hes all by himself. Guess I was right." She laughed.

She was about to walk over to him when a little 2 year old girl with blonde fur, curly hair, brown eyes, little pig tails, heart shapped hair clips, wearing a pink and purple swim suit with a unicorn on it comes running up to him.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed.

Norbert smiles and picks up the little girl, tosses her up in the air.

Behind her was Faith wearing a multi colored swimsuit holding a 2 year old boy who is light fur, Norberts hair style, wearing a light green swim suit with dinosaurs on it.

Faith who looks a lot better kisses Norbert. Treeflower stepped back and watched as the family play in the ocean together.

Her heart was crushed seeing him with Faith, she slowly walked away.

Faith spotted her and ignored it, didnt tell Norb.

Photo through the years are start playing. The first one shows Norbert and Faith at a cancer treatment in New York, shes in a giant bubble her and Norb have their paws on each others, shes looking rather green and is losing her fur, the next photo shows her getting better and out of the bubble, finally Norbert propsing to her, she says yes, their wedding picture, honey moon in Paris, standing infront of their new dam, next picture shows Daggett running from a burning dam, next shows Daggett living with the two married couple, hes still living with them which is really getting to them, next shows Norbert kicking Daggett out, next shows Faith holding up a positive pregecy test, shows Norbert and Faith holding a boy named Logan and a girl named Summer. Summer has blonde fur with Faiths hair style wearing a purple princess dress, holding her stuffed unicorn Mr. Purpleton. Logan has Faiths tan fur with Norberts hair style, wearing a green beavers jersey holding his stuffed El Grapadura doll.

The last picture is the whole gang. Stumps a famous doctor as he came up with Faiths treatment, Berry is even more famous, Truckee is now an ice road trucker with Big Rennee, Bing is still Bing, Stacy and Chelea are now 12 years old.

The End


End file.
